


Смертельная игра (Deadly Game)

by Manokanaka



Series: Shark&Dolphin [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied Slash, Language, Survival, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Он любил играть в игры. Игра была основной определяющей его характера. Однажды он сыграл в необычную игру с сильным рыбозверем, и теперь жаждет новой встречи... но игры любит не только он. Странные игры в жестоком море. Смертельные игры. Сиквел зоослэша "Жестокое море".
He liked to play games. The game was the basis of his character. Once he played an unusual game with a strong fish-animal, now he wants some more... but he is not the only one who likes play games. Strange games of the cruel sea. Deadly Games.It's a sequel to "Cruel sea".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данная часть относится к джену, предупреждение о слэше стоит, так как события первой части вполне угадываются.  
> Это совсем другая история о наших старых знакомцах, и история это действительно страшная.  
> Работа над текстом началась почти сразу же по завершении "Жестокого моря", т.е. в далеком 2011 году, и это самый тяжелый по написанию текст на моей памяти. Признаю, мне не удалось до конца победить его, он очень не совершенен, но у меня уже нет сил доводить его до технического совершенства. Что получилось, то получилось, и да будет так.  
> По техническим подробностям - см. Комментарии первой части.  
> И предупреждения стоят не просто так, тут реально много неприятного.

Смертельная игра

 

Солнце медленно поднималось над бесконечной водной гладью, разливая по чуть рябящей поверхности нежные красноватые блики.  
Оттенок, которым окрасились воды на глубине в несколько метров, не был столь нежным, хотя и принадлежал к той же цветовой гамме.  
Тело большой рыбы безжизненно опустилось на дно. Вокруг жаберных щелей и рта постепенно расширялось кровавое облако, один плавник был почти полностью оторван.  
Ни одной акулы поблизости – они не рискнули бы подойти.  
Все слышали, как пришли свистящие.  
Семь серых теней стремительно разрезали воду, обмениваясь восторженными криками.  
Один из дельфинов выделялся, будучи достаточно крупным для своего вида, и остальные члены стаи следовали за ним.  
Сейчас он не вполне разделял их настроение, но сородичам об этом знать было не обязательно.  
Наверное, пару месяцев назад он и сам пришел бы в полный восторг, но…  
Эта рыба не доставила больших хлопот – они гоняли её всего ничего, и она словно сдалась.  
Дельфин позволил своим братьям прикончить игрушку.  
И это была далеко не первая акула, которую они убили с того дня.  
Тот особенный день прочно засел у него в памяти.  
Дельфин пытался найти ту самую зубастую рыбу, свою зубастую рыбу, но не находил.  
Не могла же рыба умереть?  
Да, они сильно били рыбозверя, но уплыл он достаточно резво… и он был такой сильный.  
Дельфин хотел снова получить ту рыбу.  
Зачем?  
Этот вопрос не задавался.  
Просто хотел получить.  
Он пробовал играть с другими зубастыми рыбами, но ни с одной не делал того, что сделал с той.  
Почему?  
Просто не хотел.  
Та зубастая рыба была правильная, в самый раз.  
А эти…  
Дельфин презрительно толкнул носом безжизненное тело и поплыл прочь.   
Над ним затарахтело.  
Двуногие на своей твердой штуковине.  
Люди его интересовали, забавляли. Они были очень умные, но очень странные. Впрочем, иногда они кидали рыбу, что ему весьма нравилось.  
Однако их приход никогда его не радовал.  
Дельфин выпрыгнул из воды, чтобы рассмотреть двуногих получше.   
Ничего нового.  
Он отвернул от плавучей штуковины и направился туда, где его стая намеревалась полакомиться рыбой.

 

Свистящие были рядом, а это означало, что ему тут делать нечего.  
Крупная карибская рифовая акула прибавила скорости.  
Не вовремя.  
Он охотился, а это место у побережья было полно потенциальной добычи.  
Впереди акула видела косяк крупных рыб.   
Он рисковал, задерживаясь здесь, но не мог упустить такую возможность.  
Сделать один бросок – если повезет, то на какое-то время ему удастся насытиться.  
Добыча находилась почти на поверхности, в то время как акула держалась дна. Обычно тактика была иной, но в этот раз он просто резко двинулся вперед и вверх с максимальной скоростью, буквально врезаясь в косяк рыбы.  
Большое торпедообразное тело взмыло в воздух в потоке брызг, челюсти акулы сжались на здоровенной серебристой тушке.  
Охотнику повезло.  
Он проглотил свою добычу и продолжил путь.   
Как можно дальше от угрозы.  
Наконец, акула миновала границы своей территории.  
Не сказать, чтобы его вид отличался сильной территориальностью, но любой хищник предпочитает, как охотиться, так и обороняться на своем поле.   
В такие моменты его нелюбовь к свистящим просто зашкаливала. Отделаться от гурьбы этих быстрых, сильных и шумных существ было невозможно. Не так давно он видел, как они забили одного из таких, как он. Акула не испытывала жалости или сострадания, но она приняла к сведению, почувствовала беспокойство. Против «свистящих» у него не было шанса. Тогда ему посчастливилось уйти…  
Хвостовой плавник резко ударил по воде – не следовало памяти возвращаться к тем событиям, сейчас у него имелись более насущные проблемы.   
Акула всё ещё была голодна.  
Чувствительный нос уловил в воде запах добычи, но с той стороны шло тарахтение.  
Большие твердые штуковины и странные звери с пузырьками – это был их звук. Приближаться к ним не хотелось, но они часто давали рыбу.   
Запах подтверждал его надежды.   
Акула развернулась и поплыла, всё дальше удаляясь от берега в открытые и глубокие воды.

 

– Ишь, стервец здоровенный, – после задумчивого молчания восхищенно выдал Грег Долан.  
Уолтер только усмехнулся, выливая за борт ещё одну порцию «акульего бульона» – традиционной приманки для хищниц, представляющей собой жутко зловонную смесь крови, требухи и кусочков рыбы.  
Он не надеялся на большой улов, но здесь им не досаждали все эти «зеленые».   
И что придурки понимали в жизни?  
«Давайте спасать акул», говорили они.   
А кто спасет от акул людей?   
Впрочем, тут дело, конечно, было не в спасении.   
Их организация называлась «Королевская месть», и в ней состояли жертвы акул, которые хотели отомстить. Сам Уолтер Ферроуз жертвой не был, как и многие другие. Кроме того, он считал себя честным человеком, поэтому мог с чистой совестью сказать, что за всеми этими словами о мести стояло желание убивать и убивать жестоко.  
Но ведь все эти добрые, социализированные и относительно законопослушные люди не могут так поступать, это ведь неправильно!  
Ненормально!  
Не принято!  
Если, конечно, у тебя нет оправдания, а чем не оправдание месть за откушенную руку? Вполне себе неплохо, хотя и очень условно – ведь как этих рыбин разберешь, они же все на одно лицо. Значит, просто нужно убить как можно больше!  
Нет, Уолтер не собирался лгать – для него это было убийство. Ему это нравилось – нравились страдания, нравилось держать в руках чужую жизнь.  
Грегу, его приятелю, это тоже нравилось, хотя он и прикрывался местью за младшую сестренку, которой акула откусила руку в девятнадцать. И Грегори, отличный парень, никак не мог взять в толк, почему малышка Эмми не хочет с ним разговаривать, даже видеть его не хочет.  
Когда Эмми исполнилось двадцать пять, братишка подарил ей запись – лучшее, так сказать. Там, в общем, были обычные штуки, которые они проделывали с акулами. Самому Грегу больше всего нравился трюк с морскими ежами – ловишь акулу, вводишь транквилизатор, вытаскиваешь на палубу, разводишь пасть, засыпаешь туда морских ежей, потом надежно заматываешь голову изолентой, чтобы не выплюнула, и выкидываешь за борт. Акулы – живучие твари. Рыбина мотается как безумная несколько часов, пока острые иголки ежей рвут изнутри её пищевод, желудок, кишки. Конечно, все часы на видео они не засняли, только лучшие кадры. Плюс отрезанные плавники, вырванные кишки, обезглавленные акулята…  
Увы, Эмма подарок не оценила, более того, её муж сказал Грегу, что добьется судебного запрета, если тот ещё раз приблизится их дому.  
Долан не понял и с ещё большим остервенением принялся осуществлять свою «месть».  
– Знаешь, – снова прорезался Грег, а он вообще трепаться любил. – Я читал где-то, что дельфины – ещё те сволочи. Я серьезно. Они даже хуже акул. Вот мы смотрим на них, они играют и вертятся, а ведь они и нападать на людей могут. Говорят, кучу народу утопили. Кроме того, они – пидоры.  
Уолтер засмеялся.  
– Серьезно, – возмутился Долан. – Я передачу смотрел…  
Ферроуз положил черпак и хлопнул напарника по плечу.  
– Расслабься, брат, не надо этого дерьма, а…  
– Да я просто…  
– Надоело одно и то же, – начал Уолт доверительно. – Хочешь погоняться за Флиппером, так?  
– Нет, что ты… Нет…  
Но как же отчетлив этот блеск в глазах!  
Это желание… оно растет, оно поглощает и пожирает. Уолтеру Ферроузу оно хорошо знакомо – он в бегах с тех пор, как однажды желание оттрахать двенадцатилетнюю соседскую дочурку оказалось сильнее него. И Грег Долан был таким же, только считал себя «нормальным», поэтому ему требовалось оправдание. Пока что, оправдание казалось сомнительным, но по опыту Уолт знал, чем больше желание, тем более вескими будут становиться предлагаемые разумом доводы. Это вопрос времени.  
– А вот и гости, – довольно протянул Ферроуз, указывая на мелькнувшую в воде тень. Неплохая добыча – не слишком здоровая и не слишком мелкая, лучший вариант для охоты.  
Грег передал ему гарпунное ружьё. Это была их лучшая игрушка. Вообще-то такие использовали, чтобы метить акул, но они её слегка усовершенствовали, добавив небольшой маячок и прикрепив буй на тринадцатифутовой веревке. Порой, Уолтер жалел, что ему так и не удалось подобрать для этого приспособления подходящие крюки и стрелы на замену – приходилось пользоваться комплектными, а они были ограничены, кроме того, по идее растворялись в соленой воде через какое-то время. Конечно, за время охоты от них ещё никто не ушел живым, но всё-таки знание того, что потенциальный беглец до конца дней своих будет вынужден таскать в себе такое украшение, очень грела бы его душу. Увы, этого удовольствия Ферроуз пока был лишен.  
В воду полетела большая аппетитная рыбина на крюке.  
– Последний обед подан, сволочь, – расплылся в улыбке Грег Долан.

 

Запах крови дурманил, но источника он найти не мог. Над ним зависла тарахтелка, однако странных существ с пузырьками в воде не было, как и добычи.   
Но откуда кровь?   
Раздался громкий хлопок, и на небольшом расстоянии от себя акула увидела кусок рыбы. Наверное, кровь от нее.   
Что-то настораживало, вот только голод был слишком силен.   
Он сделал пару кругов вокруг подозрительной рыбины. Никто не появился, чтобы защитить свою добычу от посягательств. Наконец самец рифовой акулы решительно ринулся вперед – зубы погрузились в мясо, и он затряс головой, стараясь поскорее отхватить хвост безжизненной туши.   
Странно, но что-то тянуло его ближе к поверхности. Акула попробовала уйти с добычей поглубже, но мясо как будто кто-то держал.   
Кто?   
Он сделал несколько кругов, не выпуская находку из зубов, и никого не увидел.  
Внезапно произошла резкая смена перспективы. Его глаза частично закрывала мигательная перепонка, но даже так сдвиг был слишком шокирующим: кожа спины и головы перестала ощущать воду, уши наполнились резкими и короткими звуками, в нос ударили другие запахи. Это не было незнакомым ощущением, конечно, ему не раз случалось высовывать голову из воды, даже полностью вылетать из нее в погоне за добычей, но сейчас мозг бил тревогу, потому что нечто чужое вытащило его на границу воды и не-воды без его воли и ведома, и ничего хорошего от этого ждать не приходилось.  
Нужно бросить рыбу и уходить!  
На секунду всё в нем воспротивилось. Оставить добычу! Но лишь на секунду.  
Акула начала разжимать челюсти, но это было не так просто – вонзенные в мясо зубы не позволяли действовать достаточно быстро.  
Теперь его тянуло вперед – к тарахтелке.  
Нет!  
Он запаниковал, даже забыл, что хотел выпустить добычу.   
Тарахтелка не живая!!!   
Она не может хотеть его съесть!   
Однажды он покусал тарахтелку, поэтому знал это наверняка.  
Но она его схватила!  
– Уйдет же, сволочь! Быстрее давай!  
Какой мерзкий звук.   
Это звери с пузырьками.   
Они тянули, не тарахтелка.  
Что им нужно?  
У них маленькие рты, они не охотники…  
Они…  
Наконец, акула сумела освободиться от куска мяса, но именно в этот момент сильный удар оборвал хаотичный поток мыслей. Было не очень больно, но… Он чувствовал что-то постороннее в своём теле. В спинном плавнике. Акула бросилась прочь от тарахтелки, но таинственное что-то мешало, не давало плыть быстро… однако в этом можно разобраться и потом.  
Хищная рыба двинулась вниз, но ушел он всего метра на четыре, прежде чем это треклятое что-то его почти остановило. Акула приложила усилие, тут же отозвавшееся болью в спинном плавнике. Он развернулся и посмотрел наверх. Взгляд сразу выхватил чужеродный предмет – не очень большой, круглый. Делать этого не хотелось, но акула подплыла к нему и, после некоторых колебаний, аккуратно тронула носом.   
Не живой.   
И всё же именно эта штука ему мешала.   
Нужно как-то от нее избавиться.   
До него долетел звук приближающейся тарахтелки…  
И ещё один звук.  
Свист.  
Акула раздраженно ударила хвостом и упрямо двинулась вперед так быстро, как могла, стараясь игнорировать боль от пробившего плавник крючка, к которому крепилась нагрузка в виде ярко-оранжевого буйка.  
Тарахтелка, а теперь ещё и свистящие…  
Что дальше?

 

– Ты посмотри, что творит этот сукин сын, – Грег был близок к экстазу.   
Впрочем, Уолт отчасти понимал его воодушевление – акула, как всегда, клюнула на приманку, и гарпун с передатчиком и буйком ей удалось всадить на редкость удачно, но самое интересное случилось потом.  
Эта зараза понеслась на такой скорости, что Ферроуз, всегда считавшей крепление передатчика блажью, покосился на монитор-приемник, проверяя, работает ли оборудование.  
Честно говоря, он чуть не поперхнулся, когда буек исчез с поверхности воды, но очень скоро оранжевый мячик вновь явился из морской пучины – акуле он был не по силам.   
– Давай подойдем поближе, – спокойно предложил Уолт сияющему от восторга напарнику.  
Лодка медленно двинулась к покачивающемуся на поверхности воды буйку – кажется, их новый приятель сообразил, что в его жизни что-то основательно изменилось.   
Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, но затем оранжевая метка понеслась вперед.  
– Сильная зверюга, – одобрительно выдохнул Грег, проверяя свой любимый арбалет.  
– Да, – наконец поддержал разговор Уолт, – похоже, боец.  
Он улыбнулся.  
С бойцами было интереснее всего – дольше, больше крови, больше адреналина, больше удовольствия.

 

Его рыба!  
Дельфин понял это сразу же, как только увидел темный силуэт, разрезающий водную толщу.  
Ощущение триумфа переполняло.  
Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль о том, что рыба ведет себя странно – она явно нервничала, но не уходила на дно, где легче спастись от опасности.  
Как самонадеянно и глупо.  
Но ведь рыбы глупые.  
Зато как удобно для него.  
Стаи поблизости не было – они поохотились, но потом дельфин решил немного понаблюдать за двуногими на плавающей скале, это всегда забавляло. Кроме того, ему хотелось покрасоваться перед остальными, ведь большинство побаивались этих наземных существ. Отчасти он понимал, почему, но так же не раз видел, что сами по себе в воде двуногие неуклюжи и ему не ровня. Дельфин их не боялся.  
Свою рыбу он тоже не боялся.  
Да, сейчас они были один на один, и у нее имелись зубы, но рыбозверь не полезет драться, ведь по силам они примерно равны.  
Рыбы трусливые.  
Даже его рыба, хотя она, безусловно, стоит выше других рыб.  
Его рыба лучшая.  
Он испытал прилив гордости и, издав радостную трель, ринулся к темному силуэту, который так давно искал.  
Дельфин пронесся перед самым носом акулы, наслаждаясь моментом и почти безумным взглядом своего старого знакомца.   
Сейчас-сейчас рыбозверь развернется и начнет удирать, он погонится за ним, а там… он не загадывал так далеко.  
Но акула не развернулась, она лишь чуть взяла в сторону и прибавила в скорости.   
Больше всего дельфина удивляло то, что тупая рыба так и не додумалась уйти на глубину, да и плыла она не так уж и быстро.  
Он сделал ещё один круг, разогнался и ударил акулу по касательной в бок. Легонько, не для того, чтобы причинить вред. Просто, чтобы расшевелить.  
Дельфин так долго искал его! Он хотел поиграть!  
Акула продолжала тупо идти вперед.  
Дельфин почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Его надежды были обмануты.   
Он приближался к акуле, чтобы нанести ещё один удар, когда она сделала то, чего дельфин никак не ожидал – резко развернулась к нему, мотнула головой с открытой пастью и укусила его за бок ближе к хвосту. Не сильно, по большому счету челюсти не сомкнулись, а лишь пропороли кожу, но было больно. Однако не это заставило дельфина отплыть и в изумлении уставиться на свою рыбу. Акула должна пытаться уйти, она не стала бы драться, рыбы не такие – они сражаются, только если не могут сбежать, как было в тот раз.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на своего рыбозверя.   
Что-то торчало из спинного плавника акулы.  
Дельфин аккуратно подплыл поближе. Движения были плавными и он держал дистанцию, но глаз рыбы не оставлял его ни на секунду, пока акула продолжала двигаться своим, казалось, бездумным и безумным курсом.  
То, что пробило плавник морского хищника, принадлежало людям. Дельфин видел этот материал только у них – из него состояли многие вещи, которые носили с собой двуногие, да и движущиеся скалы тоже были из чего-то похожего.  
Длинная веревка соединяла зацепку в плавнике с оранжевым кругляшом, который тащился за акулой на поверхности воды.  
Дельфин знал эти кругляши и многие похожие на них – это была одна из его любимых игрушек. Внутрь как-то загоняли воздух, поэтому они не тонули. Некоторые поддавались легко, но чем тверже и больше были эти предметы, тем сложнее они утягивались в воду. Дельфин не сомневался в том, что ему по силам погрузиться с этим шаром, но долго ли он сможет удерживать его под водой?  
Нет, не долго.  
Шар мешал рыбозверю, не давал ему нырнуть.  
Но откуда у зубастой рыбы эта штука вообще?  
Только сейчас он сообразил, что плавающая скала шла за ними, примерно на такой же скорости, так, чтобы расстояние между ними оставалось неизменным.  
Дельфин развернулся и выпрыгнул из воды.  
Всё правильно – двуногие.  
Один из них держал очень нехорошую вещь. Точно такие дельфину раньше не встречались, но если ты видел что-то подобное, никогда не забываешь. У двуногих были такие штуковины, которые выпускали острую палку с большой скоростью, так эти неуклюжие в воде существа убивали рыбу.  
Пришельцы с суши собирались убить его рыбу!  
Зачем?  
Но на самом деле он понимал – дельфин заметил кое-что. Двуногие издавали странный прерывистый звук, который сочился удовольствием. Они смеялись. Насколько он знал, рыбы смеяться не умели, они бы не разобрались, но сам дельфин и его сородичи это делали, и, хотя их смех звучал совсем иначе, сомнений у него не было.  
Двуногие смеялись, потому что им нравилось происходящее.  
Его осенило.  
Они играли!  
Как же он понимал их… понимал, но не мог не злиться, потому что это была его рыба, и дельфин не собирался позволять каким-то чужакам с ней играть.

 

– Ты когда-нибудь такое видел? – в недоумении изрек Грег.  
Ферроуз отрицательно мотнул головой, заряжая гарпун. Он был собран и сосредоточен, но внутри всё ликовало – кажется, сегодня их охота будет не просто необычной, она будет совершенно особенной.  
Акула, которая попалась им сегодня, оказалась сильной и верткой рыбиной.   
Когда Долан уже вооружился своим арбалетом, чтобы начать первый этап забавы, они называли это «тиром», в воде мелькнула ещё одна серая тень, и они решили немного притормозить – посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
Сперва охотники разумно предположили, что это более крупная акула учуяла, что на одну зубастую рыбку обрушились неприятности, и разорвет бедолагу у них на глазах. В их плане для рыбки было припасено другое, но подобный неожиданный вариант тоже казался весьма интересным. Они могли бы подцепить буек и тащить акулу за собой, а здоровая плыла бы следом и откусывала по кусочку – тоже своего рода казнь, да ещё и чужими зубами.  
Однако напарникам не потребовалось много времени, чтобы опознать в незваном госте дельфина.  
– Смотри-ка, твой Флиппер вернулся, – усмехнулся Уолт.  
– Ты думаешь, этот тот здоровяк? – недоверчиво уставился на него Грег.  
– Он или другой. Какая разница. Мне интересно, что он собирается делать, – задумчиво отозвался Ферроуз. Он слышал о том, что дельфины иногда убивают акул, был не прочь посмотреть, но сможет ли их неожиданный участник провернуть такой трюк в гордом одиночестве – его сородичей сегодня напарники не видели.  
– Так её! – тем временем восхищенно воскликнул Долан. – Ты видал? Он ударил акулу!  
Уолт не был столь впечатлен – так себе нападение, не тянет на битву титанов, способную заменить заготовленную для рыбки программу. Присутствие дельфина неплохо подстегивало акулу – определенно плюс, но человек не собирался отказываться от главной роли в их маленькой пьесе – это их с Грегом добыча и веселье. Словно выражая несогласие с его последней мыслью, крупный дельфин в очередной раз вылетел из воды в замысловатом кульбите неприятно близко от лодки.  
– Прибавь скорости, – коротко бросил Ферроуз своему напарнику. – Погоняем немного нашу рыбку.  
– А как же Флиппер? – было в этом вопросе что-то детское.  
Уолтер с неприязнью глянул на дельфина.  
– Пусть присоединяется, но хозяева на этой вечеринке мы с тобой, приятель! Если он об этом забудет… – Ферроуз многозначительно улыбнулся, и губы Грега сами собой растянулись в хищный оскал, впрочем, с небольшим привкусом вины. Но это не страшно. Так всегда бывает. Наступит момент, и этот привкус уже никто не почувствует – именно тогда начнется настоящее веселье.

 

Свистящий продолжал крутиться рядом, что делало положение рыбы почти нестерпимым.   
И это потрескивание в воде – до чего же назойливое зло.   
Способность что-то понимать покинула рифовую акулу несколькими минутами раньше, осталось только тупое упрямство, с которым она двигалась вперед, стремясь вырваться – каким-то неизвестным ей образом избавиться от боли, от тарахтелки, от свистящего. Последний, правда, больше не старался ударить, но почему-то не отставал, плывя выше рыбы и периодически делая странные круги, – следить за резвым дельфином было сложно, но акула не могла себе позволить выпустить эту угрозу из виду.  
Штука в плавнике дернулась, причинив ощутимую боль. Хищная рыба нервно выгнулась и сделала рывок в сторону, щелкнув зубами.  
Мимо.  
Свистящий увернулся.  
Жаль.  
Самец карибской рифовой почти сразу сумел идентифицировать назойливого дельфина как своего недавнего мучителя – размеры, расположение шрамов, характерный издаваемый писк, наверняка тот же самый.  
Акула двинулась дальше, с неудовольствием отметив, что быстрая темная тень снова приближается.

 

Тупая, тупая, тупая рыба!  
Тупая рыба с острыми зубами!  
Очень острыми!  
Больно же!  
На мгновение дельфин решил всё бросить, и будь, что будет, он уже приготовился развернуться и плыть прочь, но потом чувство собственника взяло своё.  
Эта рыба была его, не двуногих!  
Дельфина мало интересовало, что по поводу этого утверждения думают эти непрошеные гости, да и сам рыбозверь… при условии, что он вообще думает.  
Осторожно он снова приблизился к акуле, внимательно разглядывая веревку, соединяющую блестящую острую штуку, пробившую плавник его рыбы, и кругляш, весело летящий по волнам над их спинами, – дельфину удалось надорвать её зубами, но глупая рыба дернулась и чуть не откусила от него кусок.  
Ничего.  
Он привык, что многое в этой жизни требует борьбы.  
Сейчас-сейчас, он попробует снова.  
Он отнимет свою рыбу у двуногих.

 

– Уолт, – с сомнением в голосе протянул Грег. – По-моему, Флиппер пытается перекусить веревку. Может пальнуть по нему?  
Уолтер еле сдержал улыбку. Вот оно – ещё одно оправдание! И, наконец, признание желания «пальнуть» по этому назойливому дельфину. Разумеется, сам Ферроуз не думал, что Флиппер хочет освободить акулу, но всё-таки «брат по разуму» начинал им мешать – носился без дела, не нападал на зубастую жертву, если коротко, лишний раз укреплял Уолтера Ферроуза в его давней нелюбви к дельфинам.  
– Возможно, ты и прав, – Долану нужно было подыграть. – В любом случае, он только мешает.  
Ферроуз подошел к напарнику и мотнул головой, перехватывая штурвал.  
– Но убивать дельфина – это как-то стремно, – промямлил Грег, тем не менее, устроившись у борта и наводя арбалет.  
– А ты не убивай, просто выстрели рядом. Может, его заденет, а может, он испугается и свалит наконец, – подбодрил напарника Уолтер.  
– И то верно, – улыбнулся сам себе Долан, уже прицеливаясь, и с чистой совестью нажал на курок.

 

Дельфин скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как длинная полоска металла вонзилась в воду, а следом бок обожгло болью – стрела не пробила его, но сильно оцарапала.  
По ощущениям действительно глубоко.  
Чуткий нос уловил в воде аромат крови. Его собственной крови. Дельфину это очень не понравилось.  
Как же так?  
Быть того не могло!  
Он на секунду замедлил движение, так что акула и преследующая её лодка ушли вперед.  
Что-то не сходилось.  
По неизвестной дельфину причине двуногие всегда были приветливы с его сородичами.  
Они просто не могли попытаться намеренно навредить ему.  
Или могли?  
Какие-то неправильные чужаки.  
Хотя…  
Он привык к тому, что, если не брать во внимание его сородичей или других существ, более-менее, похожих на него самого, его окружали рыбы.  
Дельфин ставил себя куда выше них, но не считал, что те совсем не способны думать, тем не менее, кое-что он знал наверняка – рыбы просты.  
Для них существовала добыча, враги, противники и те, кто их не интересовал вовсе, и вели они себя соответственно. Рыба не могла сегодня бояться тебя, а завтра – не бояться. Дельфин привык к такому миру, но сам он был сложнее, и не стоило забывать, что двуногие так же дышали воздухом, так же смеялись и так же играли. Они тоже не простые.  
Но об этом следовало подумать позже. Даже поделиться с сородичами.  
Сейчас его волновал другой вопрос.  
Кем они вообще себя возомнили?!  
Пришли сюда, хотят украсть зубастую рыбу, ранили его, и всё так, словно это должно и правильно!  
Злость заглушила боль, и крупный дельфин устремился за уходящей вперед погоней, легко нагоняя двуногих на их штуковине. Изо всех сил он толкнул своё тело из воды, перевернулся в воздухе и врезался обратно, подняв огромный фонтан брызг, четко накрывший плавающую скалу и отвратительных существ на ней.  
Выместив раздражение, он решил вернуться к своей задаче – дельфин твердо вознамерился отбить свою рыбу… тем более у тех, кто так его разозлил.

 

– Вот ведь сука!!! – заорал Грег Долан вслед удаляющемуся дельфину. – Он нарвался! Слышишь, ты нарвался! Уолт, мы должны завалить этого говнюка! Падла!  
Ферроуз лишь рассмеялся, заработав возмущенный взгляд от напарника.  
– Чего такого смешного?!  
– Ничего особенного, – тактично улыбнулся Уолтер, понимая, что эмоциональное состояние его друга стремительно приближается к той точке, когда Грег готов будет воспринимать даже самые необычные предложения. – Так, вся ситуация.  
– У тебя револьвер с собой? – чуть тише рявкнул Долан.  
– С собой, там в сумке, – Уолтер мотнул головой, указывая направление. – Только лучше захвати винтовку, хотя, на мой взгляд, палить наугад по дельфину – не самая блестящая идея.  
– Да неужели?! Не самая блестящая, значит?! И что? Есть лучшие предложения? Спустить ему это? Он так и будет мешаться! – Долан снова начинал закипать, и это Уолту определенно нравилось, однако крики его раздражали.  
– Нет, Грег, – спокойно произнес Ферроуз. – Спускать это я ему не собираюсь. Ублюдка нужно загарпунить, подтащить к лодке и вышибить из него дух к чертовой матери.  
Уолтер с удовлетворением отметил эффект, произведенный этой короткой речью – напарник совершенно обалдел и вытаращился на него во все глаза.  
– А как с акулой быть? – наконец неуверенно пробубнил Грег, поглядывая на оранжевый буек, маячащий перед ними.  
– С акулой всё по плану. Можешь считать, у нас сегодня двойная порция, но придется попотеть и живо шевелить булками. Что скажешь, а? Прикончим рыбку и займемся Флиппером для разнообразия.   
Долан с готовностью кивнул. Ничего другого Ферроуз и не ждал. И куда только подевалось «дельфинов убивать нельзя?». Всё-таки люди – чертовски забавные существа. Наблюдать то, как их мозг услужливо асфальтирует объективными причинами, неоспоримыми фактами и логичными выводами кривые дорожки темных желаний и низкой похоти, было почти так же захватывающе, как проливать кровь и держать в руках чужую жизнь. Кстати, о чужой жизни. Глаза Уолтера нашли зубастую жертву, и он произнес:  
– Давай-ка заканчивать с предварительными ласками. Будем вытягивать.  
– Может, сперва вторую бочку на нее нагрузим? – с надеждой вопросил Грег, любивший потянуть удовольствие.  
Уолтер задумался, прикидывая варианты – положение представлялось весьма завидным.  
Гарпунов с буйками у них с собой было в избытке, в море они вышли на рассвете, а акулу повстречали всего через пару часов, так что времени им более чем хватало. Обычно за свой рейд напарники успевали расправиться с несколькими рыбинами, но зубастая на зубастую не приходилась – никогда не знаешь, как себя поведет очередная жертва. Стоило ли отказываться от такого занятного экземпляра, как сегодняшний, ради сомнительного количества? Не простой вопрос, учитывая появление более интересного варианта для охоты, и всё же…  
Нет уж, такую удачу следует ловить за хвост, и, кажется, его уже посетила мысль, как использовать открывающиеся перспективы на полную катушку.  
Наконец Ферроуз принял решение и утвердительно кивнул.  
– Нагрузим. И не только на зубастого, но и на его приятеля, если получится. Тащи сюда пару буйков.  
– Отлично, – Грег поспешил к брезенту, под которым у них лежали заготовки.  
Глаза Уолтера вернулись к рассекающему волны оранжевому мячику. Такому манящему. На короткий миг где-то рядом с возбуждением промелькнула тень нехорошего предчувствия, но разум не успел за нее ухватиться – слишком весело светило солнце, а ветер был приятным и освежающим, ещё чуть прохладным с утра.   
Жизнь не могла быть более прекрасна.  
– Держи, заряжено и проверено… – Долан протянул Ферроузу арбалет с гарпуном, но тот словно не услышал напарника, улыбаясь внезапно осенившей его мысли. Интересной мысли. Где-то даже поэтичной, достойной этого дня, конечно, если повезет.  
– У тебя с собой пломбы, которыми ты закрепляешь канаты в сарае? – задал вопрос Уолтер, обернувшись к Грегу.  
– Да, есть несколько, – ответил сбитый с толку Долан.  
– Дай-ка сюда.  
Грег озадаченно пошарил в кармане и достал ярко-оранжевую грузовую пломбу.  
– То, что нужно, – обрадовался Уолт. – Тащи пятый буёк с самой длинной веревкой.  
Напарник поспешно выполнил поручение Ферроуза и сменил его у штурвала, завороженно наблюдая за Уолтом, скрепляющим две веревки футах в трех от того места, где они соединялись со своими буйками.  
– Давай ещё, – увлеченный Ферроуз протянул руку, и Грег вложил в нее несколько нехитрых пломб из пластика и металла.   
Повозившись немного, Уолтер удовлетворенно кивнул, демонстрируя свою работу, – на отрезке длиной чуть больше фута красовалось пять пломб, надежно стягивающих вместе веревки, и только в этот момент до Грега дошло, что задумал его напарник – двойная ловушка. Долан прикинул, что в самой длинной веревке футов двадцать, а в обычной – около тринадцати. Если удастся загарпунить и дельфина, и акулу, эти два засранца не смогут отойти друг от друга больше, чем на тридцать футов, а скорее всего вообще будут тянуть в разные стороны и крутиться как безумные, вырывая друг из друга куски.  
Да, мистер Уолтер Ферроуз додумывался до такого, что самому Грегу никогда в голову бы не пришло, именно поэтому Долан так любил ходить на охоту с Уолтом, хотя даже по меркам большинства их приятелей тот был типом скользким и странным.  
– Прибавь ходу и готовь крюк, нужно подтянуть нашу рыбку к лодке. Думаю, его приятель присоединится, – улыбнулся Ферроуз, видя, как напарник взял под козырек своей бейсболки.   
Разумеется, они догнали упорный оранжевый мячик меньше чем за минуту, и Уолтер с легкостью подцепил веревку крюком. Вытянув её достаточно высоко, он перехватил канат руками и завел его за крепление на борту лодки.  
– Глуши мотор и помоги мне, – крикнул он Грегу. – Как только я подведу этого урода, засаживай на него второй буек, тот, что подлиней, только место хорошенько выбирай, нам его рано убивать. Сможешь, цепляй на плавник, как первый, но повыше или пониже.  
– Сделаю, не волнуйся, – отозвался напарник.  
Лодка еле заметно двигалась вперед – первые секунды её пронесло по инерции, но теперь она по-черепашьи ползла за натянувшейся веревкой.  
– Надеюсь, наша рыбка не окочурится от натуги, – пробормотал Долан себе под нос, зорко наблюдая за канатом. Оставалось только ждать. Вообще, их забава была забавой не из легких, ведь как ни крути, а оторваться по полной, получалось, только изловив акулу, и вот здесь частенько требовалось невероятное терпение.  
Долгие минуты кропотливой и молчаливой борьбы.  
Вот акула упорно идет вперед.   
Пять минут, десять, пятнадцать, да сколько ей вздумается.  
Делает случайный крюк в твою сторону, и тут главное – не зевать, вытравить чуть провисший канат, закрепить его, подтягивая тварь на два-три фута ближе к лодке.   
Всё может закончиться минут за двадцать или продолжаться часами.  
В этот раз им удалось подвести акулу на нужное расстояние чуть меньше чем за час, и весь этот час Грег всё больше укреплялся в мысли, что теперь он всю жизнь будет ненавидеть дельфинов.   
Долбанный Флиппер всячески пытался саботировать их с Уолтом охоту. Другого слова Долан подобрать никак не мог.   
Зараза пробовала перекусить веревку, к счастью акула, благослови Господь тупость этой рыбы, была не в восторге от идеи дельфина, вертелась как уж на сковородке, грозя сожрать неугомонного горе-спасателя. И, разумеется, говнюк не упускал шанса окатить их лодку фонтаном брызг, так что глаза Грега покраснели от морской воды.  
Несколько раз он порывался пальнуть по этой суке, но его останавливал Уолт. Вот уж мужик великой выдержки – Ферроуз никогда не терял головы, по крайней мере, Долан такого не помнил.  
Как всегда неожиданно приняв в очередной раз холодный и соленый душ, Грег уже собирался послать дельфину стандартную порцию проклятий и ругательств, когда понял, что сейчас источником стал не Флиппер – рядом с бортом лодки билась большая хищная рыба и, наконец-то, деваться ей было некуда.   
– Ты заснул что ли? – раздраженно рявкнул Уолт, подцепивший крюком канат почти у самого плавника. – Засаживай! Я его так долго не удержу.  
Грег порой тормозил, по правде говоря, Ферроуз считал напарника тугодумом, но вот что Долану удавалось, так это исполнять приказы, да и рука была набита, так что он вогнал второй гарпун именно туда, куда хотел – в спинной плавник акулы, чуть выше первого крюка.  
Весь мокрый с ног до головы, Уолтер с облегчением отпустил веревку и протянул руку за гарпунным ружьем, которое Грег сразу же с готовностью передал Ферроузу.  
– А теперь только покажись, – прошептал Уолт еле слышно, весь обращаясь в зрение, слух и инстинкт. Из них двоих он был лучшим стрелком, да и охотником, определенно, тоже. Его устраивала любая цель, любая жертва, чем труднее, тем лучше, Уолтер мог сказать наверняка, ему много на кого приходилось охотиться в жизни. Конечно, ничто не сравниться с охотой на человека, но это развлечение весьма сложное в организации, а сейчас Ферроузу хотелось покоя, так что акула и дельфин его более чем устраивали.

 

Он же почти разорвал веревку!  
Несмотря на эту дурацкую рыбу, которую он всё же не желал бросать.  
А это было чертовски не просто, особенно учитывая ощутимую боль в боку. Дельфин даже не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь прикладывал к чему-то столько усилий.  
Если бы не тупость рыбозверя…  
А теперь двуногие подтянули акулу к своей плавающей скале. У рыбы не хватило ума понять, что задумали охотники. Дельфин так старался помешать своему знакомцу, приблизиться к людям, но безрезультатно, и вот сейчас почти весь трос оказался вне воды, и он потерял из виду то место, где веревка истончилась до предела.  
Он наивно полагал, что всё получиться.  
Не стоило, ведь двуногие были достаточно умными, чтобы понять, что дельфин задумал.  
Ну почему рыба такая тупая?!  
Что, было так сложно держаться подальше?  
То, что рыба пыталась его укусить, он понимал, в этом не было ничего странного, учитывая их предыдущую встречу, хотя дельфин никогда не думал, что рыба может до сих пор злиться.   
Значит, рыба не такая тупая… но ведет себя как тупая!  
Он ел рыбу, он играл с рыбой, но выходит, он ничего не понимал в рыбах.  
И теперь он сам тоже поступал глупо.  
Дельфин не находил себе места, пытаясь справится в одиночку с невероятной задачей, а между тем двуногие что-то делали с его рыбой! Она билась как безумная, но крови он не видел и не чувствовал, это немного успокаивало.  
Осторожность подсказывала дельфину держаться подальше от плавающей скалы, лишь изредка стремительно выпрыгивая из глубины, но сейчас ему необходимо было выяснить, что происходит.  
Помня об опасности, он медленно двинулся к лодке.  
Двуногие о чем-то переговаривались – до дельфина доносились их голоса сквозь толщу воды. Некоторые его собратья неплохо понимали речь этих странных существ, но он сам сталкивался с ними слишком редко, чтобы запомнить значение издаваемых ими звуков.  
Он старался не упускать их из виду, но, когда ему наконец удалось приблизиться к его рыбе, всё внимание дельфина сосредоточилось на втором крючке, вбитом в её спинной плавник.  
Эти двуногие всё-таки поняли! Разгадали его замысел.  
Сейчас они нравились ему куда меньше, чем самые тупые из самых тупых рыб!  
Он был зол, раздражен и расстроен.  
Не задумываясь, он резко двинулся к поверхности, чтобы сделать вдох. Его спины коснулся ветерок, а потом его словно что-то ударило.  
Сильно.  
Больно.  
Так, что все мысли смешались.  
Дельфин бросился наутек, но что-то замедляло его, мешало ему, но главное – причиняло боль.  
Необходимо было успокоиться, но у него не получалось.  
Наконец дельфин понял, что что-то его держит.  
Невзирая на боль, рванулся вперед, ещё и ещё.  
Где-то в воде как безумная забилась большая рыба.  
Его рыба.  
Это и привело дельфина в чувство.  
Он сделал круг и обнаружил, что рядом с ним тянется веревка, такая же, как тянулась от плавника вихляющей рыбы.  
Дельфин поискал глазами на поверхности и увидел совсем рядом кругляш… и ещё один. Они были соединены вместе. Он проследил за веревкой – та вела к крюку в теле акулы, и… ему не нужно было видеть полностью вторую веревку – дельфин чувствовал, что его спинной плавник пробит.  
Как-то весело и невесело одновременно – похоже, и он, и его рыба сегодня умрут.  
Вместе.  
Нет, нет, нет.  
Это не правильный настрой.  
Даже его рыба борется, а он – значительно лучше своей рыбы. Он тоже не сдастся.  
Двуногие хотят поиграть?  
Хорошо.  
Вероятно, он проиграет, но всё же попробует.  
Так или иначе, это будет великая игра.

 

– Порядок, попались, – Уолтер поднял вверх большой палец. – Отвязывай зубастую. Погоняем их с Флиппером часика два, а потом посмотрим.  
– В смысле? – не понял Грег, постепенно разматывая закрепленный канат первого буйка.  
– С акулой точно развлечемся по полной, насколько рыбины хватит…  
– Выпотрошим?  
Ферроуз задумался.  
Не стоило сходить с ума из-за дельфина. Времени у них вполне хватало. Прежде всего, они пришли сюда за акулой, а давно ли им попадалась такая достойная? Последней он не мог даже припомнить. Настоящий боец.  
– Нет, слишком для такого легко, – решил Уолт. – Засунем в глотку морских ежей, отрежем плавники и скинем, пусть покорчится, а потом его свои сожрут заживо. А вот с Флиппером – даже не знаю, если не сдохнет в процессе, можно просто пристрелить, жаль плавники ему так просто не отрежешь, а может, и так попробуем, как пойдет. Что мы загадываем, вдруг его наш зубастый друг порвет, как кровь пустим.  
Да, такое шоу Ферроуз не отказался бы посмотреть, совсем не отказался.

 

Самец рифовой акулы оправился от сильной боли, которую он чувствовал в плавнике, хотя правильнее было бы сказать, что волновало его не столько ощущение боли, сколько ощущение повреждения, именно оно рождало страх.  
Как ни странно, эта боль ушла, как только к нему приблизился свистящий.  
Было это как-то связанно или нет, акула не знала, но сейчас ему стало лучше.   
Он попробовал отплыть подальше от тарахтелки двуногих, и это ему удалось. Акула устремилась прочь, краем глаза зафиксировав, что в воду плюхнулся ненавистный кругляш. Почему эти отвратительные существа не оставили эту штуку себе? Впрочем, на самом деле его это не интересовало.  
Рыба снова набирала скорость, наслаждаясь хоть каким-то относительным улучшением своей ситуации, но многое изменилось.  
Помимо своего кругляша, рифовая акула видела ещё два, движущихся рядом. Свистящий тоже никуда не делся, но теперь он плыл как-то спокойно, подобно самой акуле, четко вперед. От его спины тянулась веревка к одному из кругляшей.  
Вероятно, это обрадовало бы самца рифовой акулы, будь он дельфином, но он дельфином не был, и его волновало только одно – каким-то образом вырваться из того ужаса, в котором он внезапно оказался. Впрочем, в его целеустремленном сознании всё-таки мелькнула искра чувства, которое люди зовут злорадством.  
Это был лишь миг, ведь перед рыбой стояли куда более важные и насущные задачи.  
Он шел вперед.  
И он чувствовал, как постепенно слабеет.  
Будь он человеком, каждая секунда представлялась бы вечностью, но его представление о времени было достаточно странным, оно измерялось событиями, а между вроде бы и существовало, а вроде бы и нет.  
Акула не задумывалась над тем, насколько долго она так рассекала водную толщу, и намеревалась делать это, пока не избавится от погони или не утратит все силы. Тогда уже ничто не будет иметь значение.  
Течение времени преломилось благодаря очередному событию.  
Свистящий снова начал раздражать – теперь он носился от акулы к движущейся скале и что-то пищал.  
Невероятно противный звук!  
Но то, какие петли он выписывал вокруг…  
Он не пытался напасть…  
Тогда зачем тратить силы?  
Мозг рыбы видел лишь одну причину.  
Свистящий вел себя так, словно что-то хотел показать ему.  
Свистящий пытался общаться с ним.  
Последнее вызывало сомнения.  
Что могло заставить свистящего так делать?  
Акула сосредоточила внимание на надоедливом попутчике.  
В его писке повторялись одни и те же сочетания звуков, кое-что рифовая акула могла разобрать.  
Направляясь к тарахтелке, свистящий активно пищал, но понимала рыба только две вещи – «охота» и «гнать».   
Да, двуногие на тарахтелке гнались за ним, а теперь, они, похоже, гнались и за свистящим.  
Всё это не несло значимой информации.  
Возвращаясь, свистящий делал замысловатый оборот вокруг него, выпискивая что-то совсем другое. Единственным понятным из этого было «вместе».  
Наконец шумный отворачивал куда-то в сторону и призывно пищал.  
Именно призывно.  
Акула неоднократно слышала, как свистящий издавал этот звук, и его сородичи устремлялись за ним.  
Рассчитывало ли это отвратительное существо на то, что рыба сейчас поступит так же, как обычно поступают свистящие?  
Определенно, да. Никак иначе расценить это не получалось.  
Свистящие были хитрыми, может быть, этот знал, как спастись?  
Но свистящий – плохо, как и двуногие.  
Рыба продолжала стремительно идти вперед, пока совершенно непривычная ситуация обрабатывалась в её голове.  
Двуногие или свистящий?   
Двуногие или свистящий?  
У мозга не хватало данных, чтобы принять решение.  
Но внезапно оно нашлось само – свистящий был знаком, более понятен.  
Поэтому, когда в очередной раз этот раздражающий шумный зверь издал призывный клич и повернул в сторону, акула спокойно и четко повернула за ним.

 

Дельфин сперва глазам своим не поверил.  
Да, он пытался, потому что, что-то же надо было делать.  
Он знал, что, хотя рыбы в целом тупые, вихляющие рыбы что-то понимают. Насколько – это вопрос.  
Догадывался дельфин и о том, что эти зубастые воры разбирают что-то из издаваемых его сородичами звуков.  
Однако он сам не до конца верил в свою затею, пока мотался от лодки к рыбе в попытках добиться от нее какого-то участия.  
Проделал свой трюк бессчетное число раз.  
И вот внезапно акула повернула за ним.  
Невозможно.  
Это могла быть случайность.  
Увы, это случайность.  
А вдруг…  
Стоило проверить.  
Дельфин снова повернул, издавая призывный клич. Всё его внимание сосредоточилось на рыбе.  
Не сразу, но акула последовала за ним.  
Реагирует. Но насколько правильно понимает?  
Он развернулся и сделал круг молча.  
Рыба продолжала следовать в изначально указанном им направлении.  
Крик и небольшая корректировка курса.  
Рыбозверь повернул!  
Его рыба!  
Его рыба слышала, слушала и слушалась!  
А ещё она наблюдала и запоминала!  
У рыбы было понятие!  
А если так, то их шансы на успех возрастали.  
Дельфин приободрился и начал потихоньку сокращать расстояние, плывя параллельно.  
Медленно.  
Мучительно медленно.  
Недостаточно медленно, судя по тому, как чуть опустились грудные плавники рыбы, а движения тела стали более резкими.  
Какое-то время дельфин плыл вперед, не приближаясь.  
Терпение тяжело ему давалось, он вообще не был самым терпеливым существом, и ситуация, в которой оказались они с рыбозверем, тоже не располагала к спокойствию.  
Плавающая скала неотступно следовала за ними, напоминая о том, что рано или поздно двуногим надоест эта часть забавы, и тогда они сделают то же, что он сам лишь немногим раньше сделал с другой вихляющей рыбой. Они заберут жизни – его жизнь и жизнь его рыбозверя.  
Нельзя терять время!  
Тупая рыба!  
Нет, не тупая!  
Дельфин глянул на рыбозверя – плавники уже поднялись, его знакомец успокоился, а значит, можно подойти поближе, соблюдая осторожность, разумеется. Кажется, ему удалось – на этот раз рыба так и не выказала готовности к драке. Дельфин сам остановился, с удивлением отмечая, что расстояние от его бока до бока идущей параллельно акулы не больше её длины.  
Какое-то время, достаточно долгое по его представлению, он просто плыл рядом с рыбой, и это было очень похоже на плавание с сородичами.  
Наконец дельфин решил попробовать.  
Был хороший способ проверить, достигли ли они с рыбозверем хоть какого-то понимания.  
Веревка с первым кругляшом совершенно истончилась в том месте, где он пытался её разорвать – хватит одного четкого укуса.  
Дельфин сделал вираж, стараясь максимально долго держаться в поле зрения акулы. Он двигался нарочито медленно, потому что уже понял, что быстрые движения настораживают рыбу. Под конец он ускорился и рванул веревку. Акула чуть дернулась, но не напала и продолжила двигаться их курсом.  
Дельфин пристроился рядом, с удовлетворением отметив, что бесполезный кругляш остался позади. За рыбой в воде тащился большой кусок веревки, но он не помешает уйти от двуногих.  
Он уже гордился ещё одной маленькой победой, когда внезапно без разрешения рыбозверь повернул и поплыл назад навстречу плавающей скале.  
Дельфин издал возмущенную трель и двинулся следом.  
Между тем рыба с кажущимся безразличием тронула носом кругляш, сделала небольшой круг и быстро вернулась на заданный дельфином курс, увеличивая расстояние между собой и двуногими.  
Дельфин удивленно наблюдал этот маневр, замерев рядом с «побежденным» оранжевым буйком. Но не стоило медлить – это грозило им обоим болью. Зверь не удержался и с силой толкнул кругляш по направлению к ненавистной лодке, после чего поспешил за своей рыбой.  
Акула поняла, что они избавились от первого кругляша. Это хорошо. Возможно, даже поняла, что это он избавил её от этого кругляша. Такой вариант дельфин считал пределом мечтаний.  
Но…  
Как по этому рыбозверю угадаешь?

 

Они плыли уже долго и снова повернули по сигналу свистящего.  
Это оказалось просто – плыть с этим зверем. Сейчас, когда вертлявое существо хотело от рыбы полной согласованности в действиях, понять его не составляло труда – следовать за свистящим требовалось только, если он издавал нужный звук.   
Впрочем, теперь акула точно знала, куда они направляются – на мелкую воду.  
Правильно.  
Жаль, что ему самому такая мысль в голову не пришла, но хитрость свистящих была хорошо известна акуле.  
Тарахтелка ведь большая, она вряд ли сможет пройти на мелкой воде, а кроме того, свистящий шел на мелкую воду с зарослями, где их преследователям точно не пробиться.  
Чувствительная нервная система засекла какое-то изменение в его напряженном, но всё же монотонном движении. Слух и вибрация воды… обоняние… импульс.   
Их нагоняли – звук преследования становился всё громче и громче.   
Акула прибавила скорости, отметив, что свистящий поступил точно так же. Сейчас рыба плыла почти на пределе своих возможностей, но это не помогало – тарахтелка подходила ближе. Это вполне совпадало со знаниями акулы об этих странных штуках, которые плавали, словно живые, но таковыми не являлись. Тарахтелки были очень быстры. Он не совсем понимал, почему раньше она не спешила догнать их. Смутно, акула догадывалась, что это как-то связано с намерением убить, но нежеланием сделать это немедленно, которое рыба неоднократно замечала и за свистящими.  
Двуногие были ещё не понятнее его нового партнера по несчастью.  
Акула инстинктивно стремительно ушла в сторону – что-то пронеслось рядом с ним, задело бок.  
Мгновение спустя нечто длинное и тонкое, похожее на распрямившуюся морскую змею, снова прочертило воду сверху вниз. На этот раз рыбе удалось разглядеть странный предмет – вещь двуногих, похожая на ту, что держится у него в теле.  
Но эти – не чтобы держать, а чтобы повредить, ранить, убить.  
Акула присмотрелась к свистящему. Тот тоже заметил, что происходит. Он неистово двигался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь в то же время быть как можно глубже и продолжая идти вперед.   
Верно, так сложнее поймать добычу кому угодно, и двуногим тоже.  
Акула постаралась максимально уйти на глубину и скопировать манеру свистящего. Кроме того, у рыбы было преимущество – не приходилось подниматься к поверхности, чтобы вдохнуть, да и более длинный канат позволял опуститься ниже.  
Теперь беглецы услышали новый звук – странный грохот. Как оказалось, он возвещал о появлении в воде маленьких быстрых шариков, вроде как совсем не опасных на вид. В отличие от длинной колючки эти кругляшки быстро теряли скорость, но одна из них ощутимо задела грудной плавник акулы, когда рыба, уклоняясь от других, неосторожно взяла ближе к поверхности.  
Наверху было опасно, а между тем дельфин стремительно поднимался для очередного вдоха – у зверя не оставалось выбора. Он был очень быстр, но последовавшая за ним в воду смертоносная сталь проделала огромную рваную борозду на его правом боку. Вода окрасилась красным и наполнилась запахом крови.  
Не заметить этот аромат было невозможно. Запах всегда приглашал, раскрывал возможности, но к счастью для них обоих, он не дурманил – лишь указывал, но не направлял, подавал импульс, а выбор всегда оставался за охотником.  
Хоть в этом дельфину повезло.   
Сейчас акула не охотилась, тем более не на этого конкретного свистящего, который неожиданно оказался не так отвратителен. Запах крови волновал, но охота шла на них, и вдвоем у беглецов было больше шансов.  
Рыба уже чувствовала приближение к месту, куда они направлялись.  
К спасительному месту.

 

– Какого хера! – возмущенно кричал Грег. – Какого хера! Какая-то долбанутая акула! И дельфин долбанутый! Почему она его не разодрала?! В воде полно кровищи!  
– Может, у нее есть проблемы посерьезнее, – философски протянул Ферроуз. Он тоже был порядком сбит с толку, но старался этого не показывать. – А может это любовь?  
– Долбанные извращенцы! – заорал вслед бегущим от лодки буйкам Долан, кажется, принявший шутку напарника близко к сердцу. В следующую секунду он закричал что было сил: – Глуши мотор, бери вправо, суки-суки-суки!  
На скорость реакции Уолтер Ферроу никогда не жаловался. Он поспешно отвернул руль, замедляя ход.  
Когда лодка остановилась, Уолт понял, в чем дело – они чуть не налетели на камни.  
Ферроуз выглянул за борт. Тут было мелко, почти слишком мелко даже для их небольшой лодки, с другой стороны, если двигаться осторожно, они всё-таки смогут пройти дальше.  
– Будешь смотровым, – коротко бросил он Грегу и медленно двинулся вперед.  
Они шли вблизи россыпи совсем маленьких островков, берега некоторых обрамляли мангровые заросли. Акула и дельфин – слишком крупные, чтобы зайти совсем глубоко, но всё равно, лодка остановится раньше.  
Любопытная ситуация.  
Рациональная часть Ферроуза надеялась, что их жертвам не хватит мозгов на подобный анализ ситуации, но какая-то часть подсознания – та, что жаждала охоты, – подначивала, что так будет куда интереснее.  
Сегодня Уолту с напарником не приходилось жаловаться на скуку.  
За эти несколько часов Ферроуз убедился в том, что их нынешний рейд уникален, очень уж необычная парочка им попалась. По размышлении, Уолтер уже не сомневался в том, что дельфин действительно пытался разорвать веревку, которая сковывала движения акулы. Но дельфин – это полбеды и это объяснимо, мало ли что могло прийти в голову умному засранцу. А вот акула действительно ставила в тупик – тащилась как привязанная за кровоточащим млекопитающим говнюком и не пыталась напасть.  
Определенно, такую команду он надолго запомнит.  
Между тем буйки наконец остановились – видимо дальше эти двое уйти не могли.  
Отлично.  
Оставалось только подойти поближе.  
– Глуши, дальше никак! – крикнул Грег.  
Уолт тихо выругался.  
Лодка замерла в добрых двадцати футах от мерно покачивающихся у заросшего берега оранжевых шариков.  
В этот момент он почти жалел, что не перешел к следующему этапу забавы, пока была такая возможность. А теперь…  
Кажется, Ферроуз понимал, что задумали эти угребки. Вернее, угребок, потому что акула вряд ли была способна думать.   
Невероятно.  
Старая добрая игра в гляделки.   
Кто кого пересидит, у кого раньше сдадут нервы.  
Дайте-ка подумать. У них с Грегом в лодке есть вода, сандвичи, пиво, да даже чертовы шашки.  
А что есть у тебя, приятель?  
Пробитый плавник, рваная кровоточащая рана на боку и странная непредсказуемая рыба с зубами в столь же плачевном положении?  
Что же…  
Удачи, говнюк!

 

Они залегли на мелкой воде у зарослей.  
Дельфин надеялся, что им удастся зайти дальше, но они не смогли из-за кругляшей. С другой стороны, плавающая штуковина тоже не смогла – покачивалась на некотором расстоянии. Двуногие легко добрались бы до них вплавь, но так они оказались бы слабее. Его знаний об этих существах хватало, чтобы быть уверенным – в воду они не сунутся.  
Нелегко было лежать на дне, он и его сородичи никогда такого не делали, а вот его рыба, похоже, была к этому больше привычна и лежала спокойно, мерно приоткрывая и закрывая рот.   
Дышала.  
Да, каким-то образом рыбозверь дышал водой, а не воздухом, но всё же… так похоже на него самого.   
И глаза. Почти такие же, как у его собратьев. Почему он не замечал этого раньше?  
Сейчас эти глаза смотрели на него.  
Интересно, каким его видит рыба? Рассматривает ли так же с интересом, или за этими странными глазами нет ничего, вообще ничего – такие похожие, но есть что-то застывшее в их выражении. Нет, вот мимолетное движение – живые, всё-таки живые.  
Рыбе серьезно досталось – истерзанная плоть спинного плавника вяло кровоточила, а левый грудной плавник насквозь пробило маленьким металлическим шариком, и, конечно, его знакомец неимоверно вымотался.  
Передышка пришлась весьма кстати.  
До сих пор не верилось, как близко они находились друг от друга – грудные плавники почти соприкасались, и дельфин не чувствовал, что это неправильно, только не сейчас и не с этой зубастой рыбой.  
Он невероятно гордился своей рыбой!  
Она вела себя почти как член группы.  
Возможно, он преувеличивал, но не сильно.  
Жаль, что он не познал всего этого при более приятных обстоятельствах.  
Сколько им придется пролежать здесь?  
Двуногие не могли добраться до них, но и им отсюда деваться было некуда.  
Интересная ситуация, решить которую могло только время.  
А между тем дельфин устал, очень сильно устал, у него болел плавник, ещё больше болел бок, из которого, он это чувствовал, шла кровь.  
Его рыба вроде как не обращала на это внимания, но появление других зубастых рыбозверей – при таких обстоятельствах лишь вопрос времени. Если бы он был со стаей или хотя бы смог избавиться от кругляша и двуногих, ему почти ничто не угрожало бы, рана не казалась настолько серьёзной, но ему приходилось лежать здесь, теряя силы и надежду на спасение.  
Тем не менее, дельфин ждал, потому что от охотников не получится уйти – это он четко усвоил. Нужно стать слишком неинтересными для игры или слишком трудными для добычи, чтобы их отпустили. К темноте двуногие старались возвращаться к берегу, так что шансы выжить были высоки, с другой стороны, ему самому темнота тоже ничего хорошего не сулила в его нынешнем состоянии.  
Он быстро поднялся, чтобы сделать очередной вдох, и снова примостился рядом со своей рыбой, на этот раз их плавники соприкоснулись.  
Рыбозверь не сдвинулся с места и продолжал дышать.  
Его присутствие успокаивало, несмотря на то, что плавалка и двуногие, увы, никуда не делись.   
Дельфин очень надеялся на то, что, поднявшись в очередной раз, он их не увидит.  
В любом случае, сейчас он был рад тому, что он не один.

 

– Дерьмо, – пробормотал Ферроуз, глядя на небо. Солнце палило в полную силу, но он понимал, что времени осталось не так много – в этих краях день и ночь сменяли друг друга молниеносно. У них с Грегом на всё про всё в лучшем случае часа три, возвращаться придется уже в сумерки.  
Игра перестала быть захватывающе непростой, она становилась обременительно трудной. Сильная добыча увлекала Уолта, но он никогда не допускал мысли о том, что жертва может выйти победителем. Любой вызов хорош в меру.  
Пару раз он видел долбанного дельфина, тот всплывал, чтобы сделать вдох.   
Этот Флиппер оказался серьёзным игроком – несколько часов ожидания.   
Как ему вообще удалось провернуть такой номер?  
Приходилось признать, что зря они с Доланом сразу не отнеслись с должным вниманием к этому неожиданному участнику их развлечения, и дельфин на максимум использовал то, что они, идиоты, его недооценивали.   
Провел рокировочку.   
Обдурил.  
Возможно, засранец был ранен не настолько серьезно, как показалось им с Грегом, а может, решил идти ва-банк и ждать ночи. Если этот попискивающий кусок говна оказался настолько умен, чтобы обставить двух взрослых мужиков, он не мог не понимать, что наступление темноты ничем хорошим для него не обернется.  
Дельфин вызывал противоречивые чувства, тем не менее, Уолт не сомневался в преобладающих.  
Ферроуз очень уважал упорство, но не мог не беситься.  
Ситуация ещё та для «венца творения» – сперва этот гад вмешался в их охоту, потом он увел их акулу и ушел сам, и вот теперь сидит на виду, почти на ладони, а взять не получается. Немыслимо! Они рискуют остаться ни с чем!  
«Доберусь до тебя, обязательно выпотрошу», – мрачно подумал Уолтер.  
– Дай-ка по ним ещё одну очередь, – попросил он Грега, печально примостившегося у борта с армейской автоматической винтовкой. Долан не блистал, но тот факт, что он смог разжиться такой игрушкой, вызывал у Ферроуза уважение. У самого Уолта имелось три незарегистрированных ствола, но что-то серьёзное человеку с улицы не продадут, свою пушку Грег заполучил благодаря дружбе с какими-то парнями из «братства» или кем-то вроде того.   
Нужно было сразу пользоваться ей поактивнее, но Долан зассал, что их услышит береговая охрана. Какая в этой жопе мира береговая охрана?!  
Тем не менее, за последние часа два напарники активно постреливали время от времени по месту, где примостились два оранжевых буйка. Шансы попасть в говнюков были ничтожны, но Ферроуз очень рассчитывал на то, что парочку удастся спугнуть.  
Пока, впрочем, не особо работало.  
Все животные боятся стрельбы, но, похоже, в их случае у берега залегли местные Рэмбо с Макклейном со стальными нервами и здоровенными болтами. Спасибо хоть, мошонки ни у одного, ни у второго не было, а значит, без стальных яиц.   
Черт, яйца-то у них всё равно имелись, хоть и не в мошонке.   
Угребки крутояйцие!  
Очередь прошлась по воде, поднимая брызги.   
Никакой реакции.  
Ноль.  
Штиль.  
Как же он надеялся, что очередной залп застанет поднимающегося для вдоха дельфина.  
Может быть, попробовать пасти его с винтовкой? Расстояние смехотворное и так, а на игрушке имелся оптический прицел.   
А вот качка – это проблема, как и то, что никто из них не был снайпером. Ни он, ни Долан просто не среагируют вовремя, чтобы попасть по быстрому и осторожному дельфину после долгого ожидания на приколе.  
Нужно придумать что-то ещё.  
Глаза почти против воли возвращались к циферблату часов на левой руке.  
– Достало, – наконец объявил Ферроуз, поднимаясь со своего места и направляясь к одному из заветных ящичков, – в них лежал «чили для зубастых» - петарды, которые они скармливали своим жертвам, был там и динамит.  
Его то и прихватил Уолт под изумленным взглядом Грега.  
– Уолт, – начал тот вопросительно. – Ты чего?  
– Надо их выкурить.  
– Ты что сдурел? Это охраняемая зона! Береговая охрана, гринпис-шримпис, фонды-шмонды, нас засудят к чертовой матери!  
– Ты тут палил из армейской М16, и я что-то никого не вижу! Никакой кавалерии! И вообще, клал я на них! Пусть приезжают, пусть хоть вертолеты высылают, но эту скотину я сегодня завалю!  
Долан опешил, он никогда не видел всегда уверенного в себе и в высшей степени рассудительного для психопата Ферроуза в таком бешенстве.   
Между тем, едва закончивший свою тираду Уолтер бросил в сторону зарослей первую шашку, и, недолго думая, отправил за ней вторую.  
Запас патронов подходил к концу, а вот динамита у них было с собой в избытке.

 

Мир вокруг превратился в звук.  
Всепоглощающий звук.  
Невыносимый гул.  
Хуже стай свистящих, тарахтелок и бушующего шторма вместе взятых.  
Куда хуже даже того мерзкого шума, который периодически производили звери с пузырьками. Из этого звука получались маленькие кусачие шарики, и акула знала, что их необходимо избегать. За проведенное на дне время рыба усвоила, что сюда эти нехорошие штуки не долетали.  
Но какие шарики может сопровождать такой грохот?!  
Впрочем, он не вполне успел подумать об этом – нервная система акулы была слишком чувствительной, поэтому звук совершенно лишал сознания, буквально уничтожал его.  
Следующих гул не просто оглушил, он швырнул их обоих в сторону. Вокруг испуганно заметались мелкие рыбешки, а вода стала мутной от песка.  
Его свистящий завертелся на месте, определенно совершенно дезориентированный, от него пахло страхом и возбуждением. Рана на боку снова кровоточила сильнее. И он пищал. Очень пронзительно и громко.  
Акула больше не могла этого выносить и рванулась прочь, но это причинило боль.  
Больно становилось, стоило отдалиться от свистящего, так что рыба сделала круг и нервно ударила хвостом, привлекая к себе внимание своего товарища по несчастью.  
Дельфин заметил и устремился за рифовой акулой.   
Петляя, рыба старалась подойти как можно ближе к зарослям деревьев, что-то подсказывало, что в отличие от них, более неповоротливая тарахтелка не решится продолжить путь.  
Наконец дорогу ему преградил частокол корней и ветвей, дельфин продолжал испуганно пищать, не давая сосредоточиться.  
А может попробовать?  
Гибкая рыба устремилась в просвет между хитросплетением дерева – он был уверен, что сможет пойти. Не знал, как далеко, но сможет.  
Писк сзади становился всё громче.  
Свистящий не пройдет! Он был массивнее, шире.  
Они точно застрянут, и если это случится, защититься будет невозможно, звери с пузырьками просто подберутся к ним без тарахтелки и убьют.  
Ему предстояло сделать очень непростую вещь – вернуться назад, не запутавшись в веревке и не зацепив её за деревья. Наверняка он понимал эти штуки хуже свистящего, но всё-таки за эти часы вполне уяснил, что к чему.  
Под взволнованный писк дельфина большая рыба, мучительно медленно и прилагая массу усилий, начала выкручиваться из зарослей в обратном направлении. Разумеется, плыть назад в полном смысле слова она не могла, но отчаянно изгибаясь и переворачиваясь, постепенно выталкивала себя из сплетения ветвей. Другого пути просто не было – даже если бы акуле удалось развернуться в зарослях, веревка точно зацепилась бы за них, и беглецы оказались бы в ловушке.  
Этот путь был отрезан, и они продолжили двигаться по мелкой воде, но гул преследовал их, раздаваясь то спереди, то сбоку или сзади. Снова и снова.  
Куда бы они ни направились, мир ревел.  
Это было выше его сил.  
Куда угодно, только подальше от этого ужаса.  
Внутренний компас акулы упорно твердил о том, что лишь с одной стороны почти не доносится шума, следовало идти туда, но там была глубокая вода.  
Свистящий тоже понимал, старательно выбирая другое направление, но, в конце концов, и ему пришлось сдаться.  
Они уходили с мелководья.  
Может быть, этот шум был не от зверей с пузырьками?  
Может быть, тарахтелка тоже спасалась от гула и ушла?  
Акула высунула голову из воды.  
Лодка никуда не делась, и она снова начала двигаться, снова преследовала их.  
Он был молод и силен, но что-то подсказывало ему, что скоро он не сможет плыть вперед.  
Что будет тогда?

 

– Сработало! – радостно вопил Грег, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте от возбуждения.  
– Да, – удовлетворенно кивнул Уолт, направляя лодку за упрямой парой буйков. Он, правда, надеялся, что акулу или дельфина, а лучше обоих оглушит одним из взрывов, и они всплывут, но хотя бы удалось выманить их из укрытия.   
В любом случае, они должны были порядком ослабнуть за этот день.   
Иначе просто быть не могло.  
Черт, всё-таки несмотря ни на что, их последний день.  
Не так-то легко переиграть двух опытных гомо сапиенс на лодке с оружием и пивом!  
– Как нагоним, цепляй буйки. Будем заканчивать с ними, – заметив взволнованный взгляд Долана, Уолтер поспешил добавить. – Не волнуйся ты так, заканчивать с ними мы будем очень долго и, полагаю, очень приятно.  
Он рассмеялся.  
Столько усилий пищащего говнюка, и всё напрасно. Ферроуз просто прибавил скорость, и лодка понеслась по волнам, играючи сокращая расстояние, отделяющее охотников от их добычи.

 

Плавающая скала внезапно затихла.  
Это изумило дельфина – двуногие преследовали их, казалось, уже бесконечно долго. После того, как он со своей рыбой покинул мелкую воду, погоня возобновилась, и враг нагонял, поэтому неожиданная тишина должна была бы напугать его.  
Но, видимо, он слишком устал, потому что успел ощутить лишь зарождающуюся радость.  
Может быть, всё-таки их оставят в покое?  
Что-то дернуло его за плавник.  
Странно.  
Это не могла быть его рыба, она держалась близко.  
Неужели какие-то новые неприятности на его голову?  
Сегодня уже многовато.  
Не надеясь в этой ситуации на акулу – рыбозверь и так превзошел его ожидания – дельфин поискал взглядом кругляши.  
Их не было.  
Конечно, он не возражал бы, избавиться от них, однако вот такое внезапное и беспричинное исчезновение ничего хорошего не сулило, тем более, что веревка из его плавника никуда не делась и теперь была направлена почти вертикально вверх.  
Дельфина подбивало демонстративно выскочить из воды, показать, что с ним шутки плохи, но следовало беречь силы, так что он просто приблизился к поверхности и высунул голову.  
Ему определенно не нравилось то, что он видел – один из двуногих заканчивал втаскивать кругляши в плавающую скалу. Хотя… делал человек это, перегнувшись через борт.   
Это было интересно.  
Жаль, что он не заметил раньше, что происходит, ведь можно было бы сбросить двуногого в воду и расправиться с ним.  
Мысль о нападении и раньше приходила дельфину в голову, но неизменно отвергалась, как слишком рискованная – люди были слишком хорошо защищены и всегда имели с собой разные опасные штуки, никак не подобраться. Так что единственным решением виделись бегство и надежда, что преследователи сдадутся, однако, теперь ему стало ясно, что этого не произойдет. Прикрепив кругляши к своей скале, двуногие получат возможность с легкостью прикончить их, дельфин понимал это лучше, чем кто-либо, ведь играя со своими жертвами, он, как и они сейчас, в один прекрасный момент решал, что настало время для смерти – финала игры. Люди определились, и они вовсе не утратили контроль над ситуацией, хотя ему очень хотелось в это верить все последние часы. Им больше не позволят убегать, а, между тем, сил у него самого и, вероятно, у его рыбы было всё меньше.   
Оставался лишь один выход – драться.  
Причем, делать это нужно немедленно, пока двуногие готовятся к решающему удару, и, как он надеялся, не подозревают о том, что на этот раз он разгадал их на несколько мгновений раньше.  
Надо хотя бы попытаться.  
Он прекрасно понимал, как мало у них шансов на успех.  
Рыба всё ещё пыталась идти вперед, и он видел, как медленно, но верно усилия акулы двигают плавающую скалу. Неплохо. Его товарищ по несчастью определенно ещё способен выдержать серьёзную драку.  
Дельфин подплыл к лодке так близко, как смог, и затаился в воде, выжидая и надеясь, что двуногие, опьяненные ощущением своего триумфа, потеряют бдительность.  
Он издал призывный писк.  
Сейчас, как никогда рыбозверь должен действовать так, как надо, но акула проигнорировала его.  
Дельфин повторил попытку настойчивее и громче.  
И ещё раз намного резче.  
Рыбозверь продолжал идти вперед, утягивая за собой двуногих на скале, но спустя мгновение неожиданно развернулся и двинулся к дельфину. Вероятно, его знакомец тоже очень устал, и не мог среагировать сразу. Это беспокоило. Но ничего, скоро всё закончится.  
Он услышал, как один из двуногих издал какой-то звук, а следом на поверхность воды шлепнулся один из двух кругляшей.   
Как удачно!  
Наверное, рыба дернулась очень резко и утянула вытащенный шар обратно.  
Может быть, рыбозверь и не так умен, но вместе они действуют неплохо.  
«Безрукий осел! Нашел время!» – донеслось до дельфина сверху.  
«Я всё исправлю, Уолт».  
«Подвинься, придурок. Я сам».  
Звук голосов приближался.  
Дельфин приготовился – у него не было права на ошибку, только одна возможность, один бросок.  
Сквозь толщу воды он следил.   
Как за границу плавающей скалы выдвигается силуэт двуногого – ещё не время.   
Как тот протягивает конечность к кругляшу – пора!  
Собрав последние силы, дельфин послал своё израненное тело наверх в невероятном прыжке.  
Глаза застилала дымка, но это уже не имело значения.   
Время бесконечно замедлило свой ход.  
Он почувствовал, как покидает воду.  
Спустя мгновение, хотя для него оно показалось вечностью, острые зубы дельфина сомкнулись на тонкой конечности преследователя, и тот закричал от боли.  
Неприятный и громкий звук, но ничего, ради такого можно и потерпеть.  
Он начал переворачиваться в воздухе, и до его ушей долетел отчетливый хруст. Его жертва – теперь жертва – перешла на визг, резко оборвавшийся, когда дельфин тяжело рухнул в воду, увлекая за собой вылетевшего за борт человека.  
«Уооолт!!!» – закричал второй двуногий.  
Дельфин уже не видел его, второй преследователь – потом.  
Люди дышали воздухом, как и он сам, значит, нужно было утянуть эту пойманную тварь как можно глубже и не дать выбраться на поверхность. Дельфин плотнее сомкнул зубы и со всех сил рванулся вниз.  
Что-то было не так!  
Слишком легко.  
В зубах у него осталась почти половина конечности двуногого – он откусил её, а его враг, истекая кровью, устремился к поверхности. Потеря такого большого куска плоти – это очень серьёзное повреждение. Что он сам смог бы сделать, лишившись плавников? Или части хвоста? Это странное существо в принципе выглядело несколько неуклюже в воде, но то, с какой силой и скоростью оно двигалось вверх, после нанесенного ему страшного увечья, действительно испугало дельфина. Насколько на самом деле сильны двуногие?  
Внезапно мимо него пронеслась серая тень – акула не отвлекалась на размышления в отличие от своего неожиданного партнера по несчастью, порой, это ограничивало её, но сейчас именно такая прямолинейность требовалась им обоим. Рыба стремительно настигла человека почти у самой поверхности, вцепившись куда-то рядом с местом, где нижние конечности двуногих соединялись с телом. Вода вокруг превратилась в кровавый бурлящий поток, но их противник продолжал рваться к спасению. Сверху в воду вонзился какой-то большой предмет, ощутимо ударивший акулу, так что она разжала челюсти и на мгновение потеряла ориентацию.   
Их противник, воспользовался этим, ухватившись за деревянную штуку, в которой дельфин узнал приспособление, используемое двуногими порой, чтобы грести в воде – так они двигали некоторые плавучие скалы.   
Напарник их жертвы был хитер – вытащить своего из воды с помощью этой штуки. Как много эти создания могли делать своими передними конечностями! Такие интересные! Такие опасные! Нельзя позволить ему уйти!  
Дельфин бросился на человека, хватая за здоровую руку, которой тот держался за весло. Двуногий отчаянно пытался ударить его ногой или отпихнуть кровоточащим обрубком, но ему не доставало силы – люди не могли долго быть под водой, и дельфин это знал, он отчаянно тянул свою жертву на дно, захваченный не яростью битвы, но каким-то тупым и упрямым остервенением, проросшим в нем за эти бесконечные часы борьбы, боли и страданий.  
Машинально он отметил, что мясо двуногих было неплохим на вкус, но слишком жестким и пресным. Странным. Не похожим ни на что, что он пробовал.  
Он ощутил сильный толчок, когда его рыба снова набросилась на ноги их жертвы. Акула не тянула человека ко дну, как делал дельфин, но сопротивление столь жестоко атакованного противника почти совершенно сошло на нет.  
Тем не менее, двуногий продолжал бороться и стремиться к поверхности, каким-то образом ему даже удалось вырвать руку и полоснуть рыбозверя длинным металлическим шипом до того, как дельфин снова вцепился в него, заставляя уронить смертоносный предмет.  
Акула словно и не заметила раны. Такой свою рыбу дельфин не видел никогда.   
Эти зубы.  
Вот какова их сила.  
Акула рвала и рвала, не ела, хотя возможно, какие-то куски мяса и попадали в желудок рыбы, но это не было целью страшного хищника. Впервые дельфин видел, как рыбозверь убивал не ради пищи.  
Мир сузился до страшного бурлящего круговорота, в котором как безумные вращались три фигуры.   
Дельфину казалось, что они никогда не возьмут верх, несмотря ни на что, это жуткое существо продолжало тянуть их к поверхности.  
Могло ли оно вообще умереть?  
Этот страх не давал разжать челюсти, судорожно сцепленные на уже изгрызенной плоти, хотя разум подсказывал ему, что двуногий наконец-то умер – его сердце перестало биться.  
Неужели…  
Им удалось!  
Радость и облегчение накатили на него неудержимой волной, поэтому о том, что на плавающей скале остался ещё один охотник, он вспомнил слишком поздно.  
Сильный рывок, и дельфин обнаружил себя наполовину вытянутым из воды, его голова ударилась о бок лодки.   
Как странно, как резко.  
Усталое животное пыталось прийти в себя и сориентироваться.  
«Я тебя прикончу, мразюга! Мразюга! Сволочь!»  
Дельфину не требовалось понимать язык двуногих, смысл воплей существа был предельно ясен.  
Увы, не вызывало сомнений и то, что он сейчас умрет – в занесенной руке человека сверкал длинный кусок металла, нацеленный дельфину в голову, – такой легко пробьет его.  
Они же почти победили!   
Как нечестно!  
Как только погибнет он, его рыба тоже будет обречена, причем, дельфин не сомневался в том, что оставшийся двуногий проявит особенную жестокость. Он сам поступил бы так, а эти странные создания во многом напоминали его сородичей, и сейчас это осознание уязвляло всё его существо.  
Но хотя бы им удалось убить одного из этих тварей.  
Охотники заплатили высокую цену.  
Это был конец.  
Взгляд дельфина устремился прочь от смертоносного лезвия, туда, где большой светящийся шар потихоньку начинал опускаться к морю.  
Ему всегда хотелось найти место, куда погружается шар и понять, что же это такое.  
Он пожалел, что рядом нет никого из его группы – спасения он не ждал, но не хотел быть один в этот страшный миг.  
Дельфин издал последнюю гордую трель.  
«Заткнись ты, су…»  
Внезапно его обдало фонтаном брызг, а двуногий над ним начал производить какие-то странные звуки – захрипел и забулькал.  
Мог ли он на что-то надеяться? Или лучше продолжать смотреть на этот красивый красный шар?  
Блестящий металл, который должен был оборвать его жизнь, полетел вниз в воду, однозначно доказывая, что ему лучше отвлечься от ожидания конца.  
Дельфин не очень хорошо видел на поверхности, но происходящее не вызывало сомнений – его рыба выпрыгнула из воды. Мощные челюсти сомкнулись где-то на голове человека – тот шатался и ревел, а большое тело рыбы яростно извивалось. Акула мотала головой из стороны в сторону. На поверхности рыбозверь должен был чувствовать себя ещё более неправильно, чем дельфин, однако хватка его ничуть не пострадала.  
С грохотом обрушилась длинная палка, очевидно как-то удерживающая идущий от крюка в его плавнике канат, потому что неожиданно для себя он оказался в привычной среде, куда уже не надеялся вернуться.  
Наверху громыхало, какие-то предметы падали в воду.  
Глухие удары, страшный вой, какой-то скрежет.  
Скорее-скорее, нужно подняться на поверхность и помочь рыбе!  
Но стоило ему собраться с силами, как сверху наконец обрушился кровавый бьющийся клубок.  
Его рыбозверь был жив, и теперь в своей среде рвал врага ещё более неистово, чем на поверхности. Хотя двуногий казался значительно крупнее, он проигрывал, слишком уж много ярости накопилось в акуле, да и атака получилась удачной – видимо, фатальные раны человек получил в первые же мгновения, и всё же дельфин волновался – он ничего не видел в постепенно затихавшем кровавом облаке, но уже какое-то время слышал только одно сердцебиение, обычно ему этого было достаточно, но сейчас все его ощущения спутались.   
Внезапно акула оказалась подле него, вырывая дельфина из оцепенения, возвращая его в мир действительного из мира хаоса. Изо рта и жаберных щелей рыбы выпадали маленькие кусочки плоти.  
Дельфин заворожено смотрел на эти ошметки, пытаясь угадать, понимал ли этот странный рыбозверь всё, что произошло с ними.  
Что он, дельфин, сделал для своей рыбы?  
Что сам рыбозверь, волей или не волей, сделал для него?  
Что они сделали с непобедимым врагом?  
Вообще, что они сделали!  
Вторя его мыслям, изуродованное тело двуногого медленно покачивалось грязным и мутным пятном в кристально чистых водах Карибского моря.  
Это зрелище заставило отступить все ненужные мысли.  
Он и его рыба… им удалось!  
Они всё-таки победили в этой кровавой игре!

 

Какое-то время дельфин позволил себе забыться в блаженном ступоре, но наконец пришло осознание того, что они ещё могли проиграть.  
Кругляши остались на плавающей скале, а запах крови очень скоро привлечет чужих зубастых рыб. Ещё немного, и начнет темнеть, настанет время охоты для многих хищников.  
Его рыбозверь успел заметно успокоиться и перестал выписывать бешеные круги на своём канате.  
Это хорошо и очень своевременно.  
Им нужно было отцепиться от кругляшей.  
Он мог бы позвать своих сородичей, но опасался втягивать их в эту передрягу. Может где-то притаились ещё двуногие и только ждали своего часа? Такие хитрые и злые! Он не думал всерьёз, что игра продолжалась, но страх за свою группу, страх наземных существ, любящих убивать, не подчинялся доводам разума и тому, что видели его глаза.  
Нет, он сделает всё сам, и только тогда отправиться к своим.  
Дельфин извернулся и начал рвать веревку. Она поддавалась, но выходило не очень быстро.  
У рыбы вышло бы быстрее.  
Ничего не значащая мысль мелькнула в голове сама собой, но не исчезла, засела как крюк в плавнике, интригуя дельфина.  
Рыба же видела, как он перекусил веревку тогда.  
Она была не совсем тупая.  
И она отчасти понимала его.  
Могло получиться.  
Почему бы не попытать удачу в очередной раз за этот долгий день?  
Дельфин собрался с силами и призывно пискнул.  
Рыбозверь сразу же приблизился и теперь описывал круги, немного раздражая своего напарника – тот никак не мог научиться с уверенностью читать жесты акулы. Впрочем, он уже уяснил, что рыба была внимательна при всей кажущейся незаинтересованности и отвлеченности.  
Дельфин начал старательно терзать зубами веревку, издавая все сигналы, которые мог придумать, чтобы донести свою мысль – «плохо», «рвать», «кусать».  
Внезапно, его дернуло в сторону, и он увидел, как откусанный конец веревки медленно опускается вниз.  
Как быстро!  
Почти сразу!  
Такого он никак не ожидал.  
Опомнившись, дельфин схватил в зубы веревку, идущую к крюку в плавнике акулы, заложил крутой вираж и почти бросил её зубастой в пасть. Челюсти опустились, затем ещё раз, и его невольный товарищ тоже обрел свободу.   
Хотя, конечно, два крюка в плавнике и идущие от них веревки смотрелись странно. Может, они отвалятся со временем?  
Не важно.  
Главное, они были живы и свободны.  
Как справиться с остальным, он выяснит позже.  
Дельфин издал радостную трель и ринулся прочь от затихшей плавающей скалы.  
Поблизости уже появились несколько зубастых рыб, но им нашлось, чем поживиться, и они не решались напасть на крупного дельфина и достаточно большую акулу, которая к его удивлению и радости продолжала послушно следовать за ним прочь от места, где им пришлось пережить столько страданий.  
Они долго плыли так, и ему нравилось – как-то хорошо и правильно, хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось подольше.  
Он надеялся, что рыбозверь чувствует нечто хотя бы отдаленно похожее.  
Наконец издалека донесся взволнованный клич его сородичей, и вскоре, навстречу ему устремились темные и быстрые силуэты родных.  
Никогда ещё дельфин не был так счастлив их видеть.  
Лишь одно омрачало радость – его акула больше не двигалась рядом, она молниеносно прижалась ко дну.  
Братья проносились мимо него с радостными и обеспокоенными трелями. Парочка ринулась в сторону его рыбозверя, но дельфин остановил их, решительно пискнув.  
Он заметил, как удивил их своим поведением, однако они послушались его.  
Братья даже не понимали, какой страх охватил его в этот первый момент – страх, что после всего пережитого, кто-то оборвет жизнь акулы, сейчас раненной, уставшей и не способной дать серьёзный отпор.  
Дельфин знал, что пришло время уйти.  
Под озадаченное потрескивание сородичей, он отделился от их группы и вернулся к своей рыбе, по-прежнему прижавшейся ко дну. Быстро и легко, он заложил вираж и аккуратно потерся об нее боком.  
Рыба не попыталась укусить его в ответ.  
Вот, что имело значение.  
Это стоило боли.  
И, наверное, стоило всего пережитого.  
Довольный дельфин вернулся к братьям. Он был счастлив и направлялся к семье, но не мог не оглянуться – самец рифовой акулы медленно поднялся и двинулся в противоположном направлении.  
Изменилось ли сегодня что-то для этого непостижимого и грациозного создания?  
Он собирался это выяснить.  
Когда его сородичи успокоятся, когда дельфин восстановит силы и избавится от этой веревки, он обязательно найдет своего рыбозверя.   
Вариантов нет.  
Это должно и правильно.  
Потому что, рыбозверь теперь определенно его…  
Не сородич, нет.  
Но близко.  
Что-то другое.  
Он не знал, как это обозначить, но абсолютно точно чувствовал эту принадлежность, эту связь.  
Эта рыба – его что-то.  
Не важно, что.  
Главное – его.  
Всецело и бесконечно… как обнимающее их обоих таинственное синее море, где каждый день может стать для тебя последним или принести тебе жемчужины невероятных открытий, ибо здесь нет ничего невозможного.

 

Конец.

© Carcharodon 2016


End file.
